Need a break
by Blondieofficial
Summary: Modern AU. Roy has Ed examined by a physician. Ed gets his revenge by pranking his boss. However, Ed's ass pays the price either way.


English is not my mother tongue. Yet again huge Thanks to CrimsonRaine87! :)

MATURE content ahead!

* * *

His most precious employee was puking her guts out. Roy knew he was fucked without his personal assistant Riza Hawkeye, who called in sick for one whole week. It was end of the month, the human resource manager was in need of help. That's why he summoned Ed into his office. The kid did his job well, he knew how to handle his tasks and never made any mistakes. Moreover, Roy would never demand too much of Ed. He was only supposed to support Roy so far that he wouldn't drown in paperwork and miss dead lines. However, Ed was anything but happy, which he never showed openly of course. He was a professional. Because of all the teasing Roy did, Ed had developed a sense of antipathy. On the other hand, Ed was just as spiteful – the difference was he did it behind Roy's back.

In conclusion the blonde youngster sat at his desk right next to Roy's and did this stupid paperwork for the old bastard. Time seemed frozen. Hours passed by as slowly as a handicapped snail, and Ed yawned frequently. From time to time he'd stretch, sigh, bind his hair anew, get some coffee or simply leave his desk. Roy scowled. In his opinion Ed received more than enough freedom, he even spared him mindless small talk because he saw Ed's impassive reactions coming. But the kid acted as if he had no work to do, as if he was bored out of his mind. A little pissed, he thought things through - either Ed didn't take this seriously, or he truly was bored by his task. When Ed returned, Roy kept an eye on him.

Ed sighed, typed some shit away on his keyboard, sorted through Roy's shit and complained about shit. Then he stood up again and left, only to return a little over 5 minutes later. His boss watched the time, out of curiosity. After what felt like the thousandth time of Ed leaving the office Roy decided to address the matter. "Is everything alright, Edward?" His voice gave away his irritation.

The blonde looked over to him, eyebrow raised in confusion. "Yeah. Why?"

"You seem rather hyperactive today, leaving every couple of minutes." It's not like he assigned him to bring certain papers to certain colleagues. In other words, Ed had no reason to jump around restlessly like he did.

After being confronted like this Ed looked kind of uncertain, looking for an excuse. "Needed to pee, that's all." Truth be told, he needed breaks from being in the same room with boss. He got irritated by his fancy ass cologne, the apathetic expression, his annoying breathing. God, why did this man need to breath? Ed clenched his jaw.

"I see." said Roy. The kid's urgency to urinate was quite bothersome and seemed unusual. Perhaps it was something that needed looking in to, and Roy had an idea of how.

–

The next day, Ed was greeted by the sight of a foreign person standing in his boss' office while Mustang sat at his desk as usual. Ed greeted them both politely, awaiting an introduction about who the old and gray man was. The stranger was dressed casually, wearing a simple dress shirt and jeans. Maybe a new colleague?

Roy looked calm and very pleased to see Ed. "Good morning, Edward. You see, since Ms. Hawkeye fell sick for this entire week I have decided to initiate preventive measures." Ed didn't quite understand. "As I was able to observe yesterday, it seems you need to urinate far more often than normal." Ed still didn't understand. His expression stayed listless. "So I decided to call our in-company physician to check you out, Edward." The doctor nodded in agreement.

Ed's eyes grew large. "Excuse me?" was all he could say in response.

Roy stood up, rounded his desk and stood by the doctor's side. "I suggest we look for an empty and quiet room to perform your check up."

Ed was at a loss of words, his mouth hung open. Once he regained his senses, he answered. "I believe this is not necessary!"

What a waste of time! He was fit and healthy, no need to poke in his throat, nose and ears to make 100% sure. This man was wasting that physician's time. In the meantime, Ed could be through with the day's paperwork! He still wasn't able to comprehend why Mustang saw fit to have him checked. Only because his coworker fell sick? Mustang was nuts. Ed received a gentle shove in order to move into the hallway. The quiet room was found quickly. Mustang locked the door. Ed's heart began to race. Then the doctor pulled out a pair of disposable gloves from his black leather bag. Ed thought this was getting weirder by the second. Once the gray man lay down some boring looking tube on the table Ed recognized the content – lube.

He jumped back. "Ha ha! Good prank, Mustang! You got me! Now tell me what this bullshit is about so I can get back to work." he exclaimed nervously. However, neither of the other two men laughed.

The in-company doctor spoke up. "Mr. Mustang is concerned about your health, because it's quite abnormal to urinate every 5 minutes." The gears in Ed's brain rattled like crazy. Was the bastard serious? Now he couldn't take a leak or have a walk in peace without him losing his shit about Ed's health? "Now be a good boy and lean over the table, please." The doctor sounded bored since this must be routine for him. Ed looked over to his boss. Mustang crossed his arms over the chest and nodded once.

"I don't believe this is necessary!" he repeated. "Look, I'm fine, there is no need for a body check!" The physician didn't pay him any attention, instead he slipped on the rubber gloves and applied lube on his fingers.

"Edward, I want you to be reasonable. This is only for your own good." Roy's voice was calm, but the doctor looked impatient by now.

"I'm so outta here!" Ed cried. "No one's gonna shove their hand up my ass." The blonde was seething and made a run for the door which was smoothly blocked by Mustang. He looked just as pissed as Ed.

"I won't send this man away before he has examined you, Ed. I'm not playing games here, so pull yourself together and do what he says." Calming turned to threatening. Ed knew Mustang would punish him for losing face because of him, and Ed wasn't so fond of that possibility. The staring battle was lost by Ed who puffed an annoyed sigh, cheeks reddening. That bastard would pay for it, Ed would make sure.

Obeying like a loyal dog, he moved over to that goddamn table and dropped his dress pants. His boxers dropped next. Ed demonstratively stuck his ass out in the air, so both men could have a full view of his backside. The gesture said "suck it, bitches".

"Well, let's get this over with, I guess." Ed spat as bitterly and annoyed as he could. His jaw began to hurt from gritting his teeth in anger so much. Mustang will pay for harassing him. "Enjoy the mooning as long as you can, Bastard." Ed thought. He looked over his shoulder to see Roy staring expressionlessly as always. As expected the doctor approached him. Ed gulped but didn't show weakness.

"Keep your breathing calm and relax, it won't take long." Ed was told. Making sure to soak his fingers with the clear substance to make it easier for the kid, the doctor eased the first digit into Ed. He was experienced with men freaking out and throwing fits. However, once he inserted his forefinger he was surprised by the lack of reaction. His patient stayed limp and quiet during the procedure, not cramping up or gasping in surprise. All he could detect was the blonde's audible intakes and exhales of breath. It seemed he was used to the process being performed on him. The physician put in a second finger and started to inspect the kid's prostate.

Ed let his head hang low, his breathing became labored. He couldn't help getting hard. The whole situation was pretty inconvenient and uncomfortable of course. A doctor checked his healthy and intact prostate while Mustang stood in the same room, most likely looking over the old man's shoulder. Nosy bastard. Ed didn't dare to turn around and spare him a glance. His face felt aflame, but he knew he was not in control of his body's natural reactions. His dick was throbbing.

"Looks good." The doctor approved. Then he moved his fingers around a bit more. "Nothing seems swollen."

Ed bit back a groan, the digging around in his insides increasing his arousal. He could already feel his dick crying precum. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to take any more stimulation on his prostate without blowing his load any second. This man's professional touch got his head spinning and his guts jumping in excitement. One last press against his sweet spot was enough to send Ed over the edge with a breathless moan.

Feeling the kid jerking and his muscles contracting around his digits the old man patted the blonde's lower back with his free hand to assure compassion and security. It was not the first time he witnessed outcomes of such kind. Soon after he removed his fingers from the kid's intestines, only to place a roll of paper towels next to him so he could clean himself once he came down from his high.

Ed wasn't able to do much more than bury his face in his arms, cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame because Roy Mustang of all people witnessed a far too intimate moment with Ed being in a far too vulnerable state.

The physician spoke again, still sounding bored but content, "I can confirm your employee is perfectly healthy, there's no need to be worried about him." he announced. "Even though I would be shocked to see otherwise..." he mumbled quietly, perplexed by the HR manager's unnecessary concern and rash overreacting. The glove was snatched off in one fluid movement, afterwards the doctor packed his belongings.

Mustang thanked the man for his time and was about to escort him out. He didn't leave the room before turning his attention back to Ed who still lay face down with his naked ass raised high. "I hope you will be fine on your own, Edward? Please come straight back to work after you've cleaned yourself." Without giving Ed the time to answer him he simply left and closed the door.

Panting into the table's surface and blowing golden strands out of his face, Ed growled to himself. "I'll get you for this, bastard..."

–

Ed had promised this bastard would pay for it, so right after quitting time he bought one lovely little blue colored pill. He knew Roy never started work before 8 a.m. Outsmarting his boss, Ed arrived at the office quite early in order to prepare his revenge. Normally Riza provided the HR and herself with fresh coffee every single morning. In comparison, Ed didn't even bother with that task the last couple days simply because he never drinks coffee. But today it was a different story. To make the whole scenario of brewing coffee for his boss look plausible, he poured a cup for himself as well. Afterwards Ed slipped the Viagra pill into the coffee pot Roy had on his desk. The trap was set. "Come and get it, Bastard." Ed chuckled under his breath. This kid truly fought fire with fire.

Typing happily away on his computer, Ed squinted at the door once he heard his target enter the office. He ducked back behind his desktop after responding to Roy's greeting.

Roy sniffled the air. "Ah, fresh coffee I see. Why, thank you Ed." He was rather pleased by the friendly surprise because he neither asked his employee to make coffee nor did he expect this to happen at all. Ed didn't answer him. After sitting down in his executive chair, Roy began sorting through his papers. Without further ado he started sipping his first cup. During the paperwork the second cup followed. Then the third and last one. Meanwhile Ed stealthily kept an eye on him. It didn't take long for the pill to kick in.

Out of nowhere the HR manager felt his groin swelling. Not paying it any mind he continued his work, in hopes he was imagining things. However, the throbbing in his crotch didn't ease. On the contrary, it increased by the second. Strange. He didn't even think of anything remotely sexual or arousing. Glancing at his temporary assistant, he noted Ed looking away as soon as their gazes locked. Roy took a deep breath. Did the kid notice anything? If so, it would be a little bit embarrassing... Roy Mustang was a grown man, he was long past the time where he got random boners during the day.

Nothing seemed to help – neither calm and deep breaths nor picturing disgusting images helped his dick to return to its flaccid state. Something felt off. Roy took a look at his watch. He'd been sitting with a throbbing hard on for almost half an hour now. Which started to get painful. Plus he was unable to do anything about it.

Clearing his throat loudly, Roy addressed his assistant. "Edward, would you kindly bring these papers to the sales department, please?" He needed the kid out of his office for a moment. Besides, the implied department was on the fourth floor while they were situated in the ground floor. This meant he'd have at least 5 minutes to himself.

Ed raised an eyebrow. Then he stood up and took the papers from the HR manager's desk. "Sure." He mumbled and left.

Once the door closed again, Roy got to his feet and walked around the office like a caged tiger. What was wrong with him? His pulse was racing, he could feel his heart beating madly. His black dress pants felt awfully tight and his dick started to hurt from the sheer, unreleased pressure. Since walking around didn't ease his suffering, he strode over to the window and threw it open. Gulping in cool air he grabbed himself and squeezed. This was ridiculous. He just had sex days ago with some handsome woman he didn't care to call again. Plus he jerked off just yesterday. Roy couldn't understand why his body was acting up. The last time he remembered popping boners at the most inappropriate times was during puberty. He was bloody 35, for fuck's sake. Still, Roy kept squeezing his aching crotch and thought of the most disturbing and grossest things he could imagine before his mind's eye. Instead, he recalled Ed's naked rear, bent over a desk with his bubble butt stuck out high. Now he was not able to get the image out of his head how another person probed around the kid's insides and checked his prostate. What started as a preventive measure was now killing him with sexual desire.

Ed returned from his "mission" and halted before his boss' office door. Not uttering the tiniest sound he pressed his ear against the door to make sure whether Mustang was still in there or choking his poor chicken in the restroom. However, even if the man decided to escape this situation and beat off, colleagues could walk in at any given time and hear him. Ed knew that Mustang was aware it was too risky. Quietly opening the door, Ed stepped back inside only to discover the HR manager lying on the short leather couch, holding his crotch and panting slightly.

"Is everything alright?" Ed questioned in feigned concern.

Upon hearing the kid return Roy jumped into a sitting position. "I'm fine. Just had a stomach cramp." He reasoned.

Ed snorted and flopped down into the armchair, resting his temple on his forefinger. "Right. I saw you holding your "stomach" seconds ago." He drew quotation marks in the air to emphasize his sneer. "So... what's wrong with you today, Mr. Mustang?" Ed wondered, stressing the formality. All the while he swirled from left to right and back with his chair.

"It's nothing." Roy tried.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Ed countered. "You look sick."

"I assure you, Edward, that I am perfectly fine. I only needed a moment of rest." The HR manager wanted to go back to his desk but didn't dare to stand up and make his problem obvious to his assistant.

"Maybe we should call a physician and have you checked, Sir." Ed suggested. "Maybe it's something serious."

Now it dawned on Roy, after Ed hinted that piece of information. "Ed..." He started. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean? The only thing I did today was your work." The blonde pointed at the stack of papers on his own desk. "You are the one who acts strange."

Noticing the kid's smug expression and twitching corners of his mouth, Roy blurted out. "You are responsible for my condition, aren't you?" It was more of a statement instead of a question. "Tell me what you did, Edward. This instant!" Even though he had a good idea of what Ed could have done, he needed him to speak it out loud.

Unfortunately Ed couldn't stop a wide grin stretching over one half of his face. "You must be going mad by now." He mumbled. "Well, this is a body's natural reaction to Viagra. I put it in your morning coffee." Ed confessed his prank nonchalantly and giggled at the red faced and heavily panting man on the couch.

Roy jumped to his feet, approaching the blonde quickly. "How dare you?" He barked.

Ed rose from his seat and crossed his arms. "How dare _you_ force a body check on me?"

Their faces were inches apart by now. Given the short distance, Roy could smell the younger male – his freshly washed hair, his cologne and even his personal odor through that spicy fragrance. The kid smelled damn fine and it turned him on beyond his limits. This fact made him even more worked up. "How much did you slip in my coffee?" Roy growled. "10 at once? Or some shit for geezers?" Roy's dick was ready to explode by now.

Ed breathed up into his face, mocking him. "Only one, the effect will wear off after 1-2 hours. You'll live." He assured. "See how you survive your daily routine with a boner getting in your way!" The blonde laughed and attempted to pass his superior in order to leave the office again.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Came Roy's answer. "Can you even imagine how much trouble you've brought upon yourself?" What a stupid kid. Ed was playing with fire, he just didn't know it yet. He held Ed's upper arm in a bruising grip. "You will pay for your prank, Ed."

"Oh, really?" Ed retorted aggressively. The nerve of this man! First he humiliates him with that body check and now he complains about a silly prank. Ed pushed Mustang away and yanked his arm free, causing the unprepared HR manager to stumble backwards into the leather couch he had been lying on earlier. Ed towered over the dark haired man. "Like what?" The blonde put one foot in the weakened man's pulsating groin, applying slight pressure and making Roy hiss in agony. His foot was grabbed in a pathetic attempt to be removed.

It was no secret that Roy Mustang was a damn fine looking bastard. He was handsome and well built. On top of that he had a leading position. Even though Ed couldn't stand this man's presence, he did have sleepless nights where he jerked off to his boss' face and voice. Being annoyed and disgusted with himself, Ed decided to keep it secret. Roy Mustang himself was supposed to be the very last person on earth to get wind of Ed's purely sexual based attraction. However, this was an exceptional state. Mustang was blinded by arousal, painfully hard and not in his right senses. Perhaps the previous day could still pay off. Mustang saw Ed in a vulnerable state – in return Ed will see Mustang in a vulnerable state. Equivalent exchange.

"You want me to suck you off? Hm? Bet you're dying for a blow job..." The blonde dropped to his knees in between the man's spread legs and placed each hand on either thigh. Ed glanced up through his golden bangs looking for Mustang's reaction, whether or not he'd snap and shove him away. But all his superior did was pant through his nose, scowling at the 20 year old while awaiting his next move. In response, Ed's right hand found Mustang's complaining cock. He opened the zipper with the other hand and freed the man from his underwear. The sight of Mustang's hard dick in his face made Ed's guts jump and his own sex react. Ed became dizzy from the masculine smell radiating from Mustang. His mouth watered. "Fucking bastard." Ed thought bitterly.

"You stupid brat..." Roy muttered threading his fingers in Ed's blonde hair and closing his eyes while guiding the head towards his tortured cock. Ed was not aware of the seriousness of the situation.

Without hesitation Ed wrapped his lips around Mustang and tickled the head with his tongue. The blonde combined swirling his tongue with sucking vigorously on the tip. While pressing his lips together around the head he held the hard shaft tightly and circled his thumbs around soft and hot skin. Spitting the dick back out Ed ran the tip of his wet tongue along the whole length and stopped at the very top, pressing flatly against the underside of the glans and licking away lazily.

Roy was shocked to say the least. He never would have assumed Ed to be so confident in what he was doing with another man's genitals. Apparently the blonde must be fairly experienced in that field. Roy would have never guessed. All this teasing was driving him mad. At any other given time he might have enjoyed the playful licking and sucking but right now he craved release. If Ed was so eager to blow him in earnest then he'd give the kid some meat to choke on. He grabbed the blonde head with both hands and forced that hot mouth, slick with saliva, down on himself hard. Roy could feel Ed gag instantly. However, he didn't have regards for Ed and lost himself in blinding pleasure for a second. His sensitive cock was massaged by Ed's tight throat. The kid swallowed repeatedly in order to get more comfortable and breathe through his nose which resulted in Roy cumming down Ed's burning throat seconds later. Only then did he let go of Ed, who in turn shook his head free and gulped down sperm and air, coughing crazily.

Ed glowered at his boss, wiping his mouth and grasping the still hard cock in an angry grip. "That was rude!" Was all he managed in his state.

Roy snorted a laugh and shook his head. "How cute." He thought. Even though he came very quickly thanks to the Viagra, Roy was still riled up and ready to fuck anything in sight. Unfortunately, the orgasm did nothing to alleviate his torture. "Get up. On the couch." He ordered curtly.

Ed obeyed, rising from the floor and planting one knee on the leather furniture. Any actions he was about to do were interrupted by the older man's strong hands on his zipper and pants button. In realization of what performing a blow job on another male did to Ed, Mustang massaged the kid's bulging heat through the thin dress pants. Allowing hands to grope and trail his form Ed let his hands hang by his sides and watched as Mustang undressed his lower half. His youthful dick sprang forward happily. Shortly after he was spun around and shoved against the armrest. In his bent over position Ed glanced over his shoulder. Mustang grabbed and raised his naked hips, adjusting Ed's posture how he needed it.

Excitement and anticipation left Ed woozy and shaking. His heart beat painfully fast in his chest at the thought of being about to get fucked by this handsome bastard's huge dick. On one side Ed hated Mustang's personality, his slutty man-whore behavior. But on the other side he yearned for his physical form, got turned on by his smell and dominating grip. Spreading his knees wider Ed let his head hang low and awaited Mustang's next move.

Behind the kid Roy slicked two fingers at once, coating them with a sufficient amount of spit before sliding one finger after the other inside. Just like yesterday, Ed didn't really react. His breathing gave away his effort to relax his muscles, nothing more. Normally Roy paid far more attention to his partner's body whenever he was sexually engaged. He'd always spoil and pamper his women, lick every inch and make sure they're out of their mind by the time he's done giving head or playing with plump breasts. But today, this certain brat neither deserved Roy's loving attention nor did the man have the patience to waste any more time on foreplay. The medicine felt much too strong for his system. All he craved was ramming and cumming, until the Viagra wore off. Ed's asshole seemed loose enough to take dick. He spat one last time in the blonde's crack, lubed up the entrance and slicked himself with spit as well.

Upon feeling pressure on his backdoor Ed's dick jumped in rapture. Mustang felt even thicker than he looked. His insides stretched wonderfully around the invading flesh spearing his body. After some small and gentle thrusts Mustang's dick was sleek and completely seated inside the other male. Ed clenched excitedly around his boss' girth, fumbling with his own erection.

Roy didn't hold back. He began to thrust into his employee, banging him with force. This got the brat whimpering, gasping with every thump against his tight, hot insides. Roy noticed the noises becoming louder with every hard throw of his hips. He was beating Ed up with his dick by this time, killing him with vigor and his sheer brutality. Since the kid didn't suppress his voice, Roy snaked an arm around the blonde and clamped one hand over his mouth and nose. No matter how much he enjoyed his bitch mewling and moaning, here in his office it was too risky to get loud. Ed needed to keep it down or someone was bound to hear them and interrupt their sexual act by walking in.

Ed was not stupid, he got the hint. Fearing asphyxiation Ed removed Mustang's heavy paw from his face and bit down on his tongue, clenching his teeth and grabbing the couch's armrest to stifle his voice. Instead, he could feel his pony tail being yanked, which forced him to throw his head back and wheeze in pain. The man pulled out for a moment and spread both ass cheeks apart to look at the gaping hole his massive dick created. The sight made him dizzy. Mustang plunged back inside and kept ramming Ed furiously. Moments later Ed could feel heat coating his intestines. Mustang stilled his movements and buried himself inside Ed balls deep. Ed, on the other hand, still hadn't shot his load. He was drowning in sexual bliss of arousal and needed to cum too. Dick hurting and scalp burning, Ed tightened his asshole around Mustang and made the man hiss in discomfort.

"Hold still." Roy ordered. He pulled out and pressed down in the middle of Ed's back to make him arch until it hurt in order to keep his cum inside the blonde's body. Roy was not going to soil his office with body fluids, this one-time-thing had to stay clean and secret. Retrieving tissues he first wiped his own dick before cleansing his counterpart. "Don't dribble anything on the furniture or your clothes..." He mumbled tiredly while pressing tissues against the twitching asshole.

Once the blonde pushed out most of the bastard's cum he flopped onto his back and jerked off what was started but not finished. Ed locked gazes with an apathetic looking Mustang who redressed his pants again. Even though his boner was not completely gone, the half mast state was at least bearable now. Ed still could make out the outlines of the man's dick in those dress pants. Looking back up he muttered grumpily. "You should get me off too, you know. You came twice."

Roy snickered and stumbled back to his desk. "Get back to work, Edward." With his blood back in his head and out of his dick the man returned to his professional stoic self.

Ed choked on his own spit. "Huh?!" He kept jerking his cock. "Bastard!" He gasped under his breath. What an egoistical motherfucker. Whatever. Ed knew he'd regret abandoning his dick right here right now. He was not up for blue balls, no thanks. Given his youthful virility Ed managed to cum not long after.

"I want a raise!" Ed spoke up. "And more days off. Like, 2 months more!" After discharging the used tissues in the bin he got decent again and leaned against Mustang's desk. "You fucked me, so I want compensation, _boss_." Ed spat.

Roy knitted his eyebrows. "And you slipped your boss Viagra, _Edward_." Then he sighed at his own stupidity. Yes, Ed was in charge at this very moment. If the kid made this public Roy was fucked. "You'll get your raise but keep your bratty mouth shut, are we clear?"

Well, this went better than expected. Ed got his revenge, got fucked by the man he sexually desired and received a raise in salary. Somehow that made him feel like the smuggest motherfucker.


End file.
